1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock servicing devices and more particularly pertains to a lock cylinder maintenance tool for effecting inspection and maintenance of pins within a lock cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lock servicing devices is known in the prior art. Known prior art lock servicing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,860 issued Jul. 21, 1987 to John C. Detloff for "Apparatus for Disassembling Locks"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,994 issued Jun. 30, 1987 to John C. Detloff for "Locksmith's Tool For Installing Springs and Driver Pins Into Pin Tumbler Locks"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,314 issued Dec. 15, 1981 to Ernest I. Simpson for "Tool for Changing Master Pins In an Almont Lock"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,899, issued Jun. 18, 1974 to George J. Kitts for a "Lock Core Puller For Spring Retained Locks"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,007 issued May 23, 1972 to Ernest L. Schlage for "Cylinder Loading Tool".
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a lock cylinder maintenance tool for effecting inspection and maintenance of pins within a lock cylinder which includes a cylindrical portion having an outside diameter corresponding to a diameter of a plug being removed from the lock, and a non-cylindrical portion colinearly extending from the cylindrical portion and including a reducing exterior wall characterized by a decreasing radius from a longitudinal center of the tool, wherein the non-cylindrical portion permits a desired number of pins to be lowered from the lock at a desired rate for inspection and/or removal thereof.
In these respects, the lock cylinder maintenance tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting inspection and maintenance of pins within a lock cylinder.